


this is for you

by davejadeislaw



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, this is really bad i made it for a friend i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davejadeislaw/pseuds/davejadeislaw
Summary: i wrote this for my friend and it's really bad but it's my friend's birthday and i promised him low-quality fan fiction so here it is





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dastri413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastri413/gifts).



It was noon and Dave had just woken up. He opened his eyes to look at his cell phone, and when he saw the time, he widened his eyes and shot out of bed, ignoring the slight head rush. He mumbled curses to himself as he hurried around his room, throwing on the first shirt he could find that smelled half decent and pulling a fresh pair of jeans onto his legs. He shoved his cell phone and keys in his pockets as he closed his door, but immediately turned around and went back into the dorm room to grab the precious item that he never left anywhere with- his shades. yeah that’s right this is THAT kind of fic  
Dave slid the glasses onto his face and exited the dorm once more, locking his door quickly and shuffling out of the building to the coffee shop across the quad. When he arrived, he saw the only pair of blue eyes that could ever make him happy. The eyes that always made him melt inside. It was really weird though because it was like just a pair of eyes that hung around the coffee shop that Dave occasionally said hi to on the way in but anyways he said hello and then walked past through the door.  
Waiting for him was a boy. The boy’s name was John. John was Dave’s adorable, absolute nerd of a best friend, but they were more than that. Calling them boyfriends didn’t seem to be enough, they were more like lifetime confidants, eternal partners in crime. Think of the cheesiest, cringiest metaphor you can for two people who love each other, and they’re it. not because of their bond or anything i just think it’s funny  
When John saw Dave’s face, his eyes lit up like a damn Christmas tree. Like, those bigger bulbs that are colorful, you know? anyways he smiled really wide and beckoned him over with his hand.  
“Hey Dave, look at this!”  
“Uh, what is it?”  
“What?”  
“What am I looking at?”  
“Da-Dave, what do you mean? It’s right here…”  
“Man, I have no idea what you’re talking about, I don’t see anything.”  
“It’s your damn shades, Dave. Take off your damn sh-“  
“I’m not taking off the shades, man!”  
“Take off your-“  
“I’m not taking off the shades, man!”  
“Why? Why not? Is it the fandom expectation that makes you keep your shades on? Everybody knows your eyes are red, Dave. This cliché is so stupid. Why can’t you just own up to it, man?”  
“IT’S NOT ME, OKAY?”  
The room grew quiet, deafened by Dave’s yelling.  
“It’s- it’s not you?”  
“No. It’s… it’s every person who’s ever written me into a fan fic.”  
“Man, that’s so… that’s rough, buddy.”  
“I know, so will you stop harassing me?”  
“Sure.”  
the end


End file.
